La vittoria
by Nisky
Summary: Oliver Baston sogna di vinvere la Coppa del Quidditch..


"Baston temo che ciò che mi chiedi sia impossibile" la professoressa McGrannit sembrava davvero irremovibile e Oliver non riusciva a capire come avrebbe fatto a farle cambiare idea questa volta "ma professoressa.." cercò di replicare lui, ma le sue parole si persero, la professoressa McGrannit gli rivolse uno di quegli sguardi che avrebbero fatto passare a chiunque la voglia di contraddirla ancora "non una parola di più Baston" tagliò corto lei "torna nel tuo dormitorio" disse asciutta facendo chiaramente capire che il discorso era chiuso e che non ci sarebbe stato verso di rianimarlo, così Oliver, dopo aver cercato in tutti i modi di convincerla, se ne tornò sconsolato nella sala dei Grifondoro con un enorme senso di pesantezza nelle gambe e la spiacevole sensazione che peggio di così non poteva andare. Ad attenderlo c'era tutta la squadra di quidditch, Fred e George erano seduti su un ampia poltrona rossa, stranamente in silenzio, Katie, Alicia e Angelina erano in piedi davanti ai gemelli mentre Harry era seduto allora loro sinistra e stringeva ancora la sua Firebolt. Quando videro Oliver entrare si alzarono tutti e si strinsero intorno a lui sperando che portasse delle buone notizie, ma purtroppo per loro non era così "Mi dispiace ragazzi" disse lui cercando di non far trasparire l'amarezza che sentiva "La professoressa McGrannit dice che non c'è nulla da fare" questa dichiarazione fu ovviamente seguita da un forte disappunto di tutti i componenti della squadra "Non può essere vero" commentò Fred sperando che Oliver gli dicesse che era tutto uno scherzo. Non era l'unico a pensarla così, nessuno era contento. "non possono impedirci di giocare Oliver" strillò Alicia "la prossima partita è contro serpeverde!" il capitano dei grifondoro scosse la testa deluso "non posso farci nulla..". Quella non fu affatto una bella nottata, Oliver non riuscì a chiudere occhio, il pensiero ancora vivo della partita lo teneva sveglio e tutti i suoi sforzi di prendere sonno erano stati vani.. la mattina dopo si alzò dal letto con le occhiaie fino a terra e l'umore sotto le scarpe "buon giorno" disse Percy mentre si infilava un mantello nero e afferrava una decina di libri "ci vediamo a colazione" e detto questo uscì dalla porta di fretta. Oliver non fu affatto stupito di tanta fretta, Percy era troppo impegnato con il suo compito di prefetto e questo gli impediva di restare fermo più di cinque minuti nello stesso posto. Oliver si alzò e si infilò distrattamente la divisa.. la prima ora aveva trasfigurazioni e l'idea di affrontare la professoressa McGrannit di prima mattina non gli piaceva affatto. Passò tutta la lezione chino sul libro trasfigurazione cercando di evitare lo sguardo della professoressa ma questo stratagemma non funzionò infatti la professoressa McGrannit lo richiamò alla fine della lezione "Potete andare, Baston tu no, vieni qui un attimo devo parlarti" con l'andatura barcollante e un'aria stanca Oliver si avvicinò alla professoressa "Oliver credo che sia tu che i tuoi compagni abbiate preso in modo troppo infantile questa cosa" se qualcuno lo avesse schiaffeggiato gli avrebbe fatto meno male, Oliver sentì una rabbia incontrollabile crescere e parlò senza riflettere e senza dare tempo alla professoressa di finire il suo discorso "Infantile?" disse senza accorgersi che il suo tono di voce era decisamente più alto del normale "la prossima partita è contro serpeverde e voi per una cosa da niente annullate la partita come dovrei reagire?" la professoressa lo guardò contrariata "mi dispiace molto Baston ma con questa storia di Sirius Black.. devi capire" ma evidentemente Oliver non capiva perché prese i libri e se ne andò. Quella settimana non fu di certo una settimana da ricordare, Oliver si sentiva in un certo senso in colpa per non essere riuscito a convincere la professoressa McGrannit a non annullare la partita di quidditch contro i serpeverde, tutti i componenti della squadra dei grifondoro non gli davano nessuna responsabilità ma Oliver non era sicuro che in realtà pensassero veramente quello che gli dicevano. La professoressa McGrannit evitava accuratamente di parlargli, evidentemente non era affatto soddisfatta della reazione che aveva avuto Oliver nella loro ultima discussione, questo non avrebbe certo rimediato le cose anche se ormai c'era poco da migliorare.. Un lunedì dopo la solita lezione di trasfigurazione Oliver si fermò per poter parlare con la vice preside "mi scusi professoressa" lei alzò appena gli occhi per vedere chi le stava parlando e rimase piuttosto stupita nel vedere Oliver che la fissava piuttosto imbarazzato e visibilmente a disagio "Dimmi Baston" disse asciutta "vede io.. ecco credo di doverle delle scuse" finalmente lei si sciolse in un sorriso, Oliver fu rincuorato era consolante sapere che se sorrideva voleva dire che non aveva intenzione di ucciderlo "Non mi devi delle scuse Baston anche se il tuo comportamento mi ha turbato, capisco quanto tu e gli altri teniate a questa partita ma devi capire che una partita di quidditch non è così importante" Oliver la fissò rassegnato, ormai non sperava più che per qualche miracolo la partita si potesse giocare questo fine settimana però non se ne era ancora fatto una ragione "Capisco" ma la professoressa non doveva aver dato troppo peso alle sue parole perché continuò con lo stesso tono serio "Non è l'ultima partita che giocherai Oliver stai tranquillo e fattene una ragione.. ora è meglio che torni nella sala comune" sembrava veramente dispiaciuta non si poteva non notare, nonostante questo sarebbe servito ben poco ai Grifondoro, Oliver tornò nella sua stanza con l'umore decisamente migliore. Purtroppo Oliver aveva ragione, la partita contro Serpeverde non si giocò, ma la settimana successiva giocarono Corvonero e Tassorosso. Vinse Tassorosso anche se di stretta misura.. Baston sfogliò frettolosamente un quaderno e ne estrasse un foglio stropicciato, era pieno di appunti scritti a matita e cancellati per metà ma nel centro c'era scritto "Classifica Quidditch". Secondo quel foglietto la classifica provvisoria vedeva in testa Serpeverde, seguito da Tassorosso, Grifondoro e Corvonero. La prossima partita sarebbe stata Grifondoro contro Corvonero e Tassorosso contro Serpeverde, la partita che non si era potuta giocare contro Serpeverde si sarebbe dovuta recuperare nell'ultimo trimestre.. e così fu. Serpeverde perse contro Tassorosso perché il cercatore dei Serpeverde, Draco Malfoy, era infortunato ed al suo posto giocava un ragazzino piuttosto basso con i capelli folti e nerissimi e gli occhi gelidi. Per i Tassorosso fu una facile vittoria, Cedric Duggory prese il boccino dopo dieci minuti di partita. Grifondoro riuscì a battere Corvonero nonostante Harry avesse dovuto faticare molto a tenere a bada Cho dato che all'inizio partita Corvonero conduceva nettamente per 40 a 0. Ora se Grifondoro avesse battuto Serpeverde si sarebbe aggiudicato la Coppa.. Il tempo sembrava volare, o forse era solo l'attesa palpabile che si respirava nei corridoi che faceva sembrare tutto rapido e veloce.. Oliver non riusciva a pensare ad altro tanto che i professori lo richiamavano spesso.. Finalmente arrivò il giorno della partita. Nonostante i più scettici annunciavano la pioggia, quella era una splendida giornata di sole e non ci sarebbero stati senza dubbio problemi dato che non si vedeva nemmeno una nuvola in lontananza. Oliver cercò di incitare i suoi compagni ma sembrava che gli fosse venuto un nodo alla gola, le parole non gli uscivano dalla bocca e sentiva la mascella immobilizzata. Le due squadre entrarono in campo, i due capitani si strinsero le mani (non prima di essersi scambiati sguardi assassini) e finalmente Madama Bumb fischiò l'inizio della partita. Quando Oliver si alzò da terra per raggiungere la sua area quasi tutte le sue paure svanirono, si trovava nel suo elemento, si sentiva meglio che a casa sua.. era pronto ad impedire a chiunque di segnare. I serpeverde non intendevano certo essere leali, cercarono di disarcionare Katie, poi tentarono di colpire Harry e mandarlo contro le tribune e cercarono addirittura di distrarre madama Bumb in modo da fare falli indisturbati. Evidentemente, pensò Oliver, non dovevano essere troppo soddisfatti dato che Grifondoro stava conducendo per 70 a 0.. ma purtroppo il boccino non si era ancora visto. Successe tutto in un attimo.. Oliver vide qualcosa scintillare il lontananza.. era il boccino! Vide il cercatore dei Serpeverde e Harry gettarsi nello stesso istante verso di lui, Oliver incrociò le dita "fa che lo prenda Harry" pensò "fa che." le sue preghiere furono esaudite, Harry prese il boccino e alzò il braccio trionfante verso la folla. Oliver si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò e iniziò a piangere e singhiozzare e non riuscì a smettere nemmeno quando Silente gli passò la Coppa del Quidditch che lui alzò.. Grifondoro aveva vinto la Coppa. 


End file.
